


Говорят, это просто химия

by cicada, cicada_twt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada_twt/pseuds/cicada_twt
Summary: Дэнни скрывал от Стива, что он страж, но Стив все равно узнал. Возможно, они бы никогда не поговорили об этом лицом к лицу, если бы не один инцидент.AU по мотивам сериала«Часовой». Ответвление от канона примерно перед финалом 2-го сезона.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [they say it's all chemical (we both want a little bit more)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021629) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> **Примечания от автора:** Все, что известно автору о стражах и направляющих, он почерпнул на сайте ТВ-троп, то есть по сути просто взял за основу идею и немного с ней поиграл.  
>  Для тех, кто впервые сталкивается с этим видом АУ, в конце фика прилагается глоссарий (толкование в нем может не совпадать с принятым в оригинальном каноне, с которым автор не ознакомлен).  
> Некоторые реплики в диалогах третьей главы взяты непосредственно из [транскрипта серии 3×03](http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewtopic.php?f=426&t=21792).  
>    
>  **Примечания от переводчика:** Устоявшихся в ру-фандоме вариантов перевода специальных терминов переводчик не нашел, потому использовал те, которые посчитал наиболее благозвучными и интуитивно понятными.  
>  Бета: команда fandom Hawaii Five-0 2018

Конечно же Стив заметил. Через три месяца, но заметил.  
  
Он не идиот, ему понадобилось столько времени лишь потому, что Дэнни был осторожен. И все же Стив застал его вытряхивающим таблетки из оранжевого пузырька без этикетки, и когда спросил о них, Дэнни ушел от ответа. А потом уходил еще целый год. И дело вот в чем: это было необычно. Со временем или сразу, но Дэнни рассказывал Стиву все. Стив очень быстро и очень много узнал о Рэйчел, Грейс и Стэне, о том, как сильно Дэнни скучает по Джерси и ненавидит Гавайи. Но говорить о таблетках Дэнни не хотел, снова и снова отмахивался или уклонялся от темы, отказываясь уступать, и в конце концов Стив решил, что с него хватит.  
  
Он пересмотрел каждый файл в личном деле Дэнни, от записей о рождении до последних анализов на медосмотре, уверенный, что упустил что-то при первом изучении, еще в те дни, когда Дэнни был для него просто надоедливым полицейским, вынужденным вступить в его отряд, чтобы поймать убийцу его отца. Но Стив не нашел ничего, кроме еле разборчивых записей в медицинской карте, что Дэнни в полном порядке и совершенно здоров, и даже его больное колено в относительно хорошей форме, учитывая, как проходит у «Пять-ноль» типичная рабочая неделя.  
  
Поэтому, естественно, следующим шагом Стив тайком сфотографировал таблетки Дэнни и показал Кэт.  
  
Ему просто нужно было знать. Нужно. Может, Дэнни однажды умрет ни с того ни с сего, или у него какая-то зависимость, которую он пытается побороть, или проблемы с психическим здоровьем, помимо клаустрофобии, или строгая витаминная диета, или что-то еще. Суть в том, что Стиву нужно было знать, чтобы подготовиться к этому, чем бы оно ни оказалось, пересилить себя и придумать аварийный план действий.  
  
В общем, он кое-что нарыл по своим каналам, и Кэт — по своим, и так они выяснили, что таблетки — это супрессанты, подавляющие сенсорику.  
  
Это означало, что Дэнни — страж.  
  
Когда Кэт ему сказала, Стив рассмеялся, а потом сел и какое-то время просто медленно дышал через нос. Все это казалось полнейшей бессмыслицей. Имя Дэнни могло бы стоять в словаре рядом со словом «надежный», и редкие случаи, когда он всерьез выходил из себя, были вызваны угрозой его семье или команде. С другой стороны… Дэнни, без сомнения, лучший на свете отец, но тот факт, что он без оглядки бросил все, лишь быть со своим ребенком, сейчас, пожалуй, обретал новый смысл.  
  
Те несколько стражей, которых Стив встречал в своей жизни, в основном были либо такими же, как он, адреналиновыми наркоманами с увесистым багажом (да, Стиву хватало ума признавать свои проблемы), либо, как Кэт, сверхдисциплинированными и поразительно успешными в любой выбранной ими профессии, либо полными психами. Это если не вспоминать о стражах из документальных фильмов, которые вечно под кайфом или лежат в коме после слишком долгого, слишком глубокого транса.  
  
Ни один из них не был похож на Дэнни, самого здравомыслящего, доброго, честного и преданного делу копа из всех, кого Стив знал, а ведь Стив вырос с Джоном Макгарреттом в роли отца и Чином Хо Келли в роли приемного брата и объекта мимолетной влюбленности. Дэнни был просто… нормальным. Уравновешенным и постоянным, несмотря на длинный язык и взрывной темперамент.  
  
Но потом Стив подумал, что, возможно, вся его нормальность — всего лишь последствия приема подавляющих препаратов, и эта мысль принесла с собой ощущение пустоты. Стив не мог знать точно, потому что даже Кэт не имела возможность получить больше информации о таблетках, не привлекая лишнего внимания. Он мог спросить у Джо, вот только не был уверен, что хочет рассказывать Джо о Дэнни. Он не мог даже своровать одну из таблеток, чтобы Фонг изучил состав, потому что Дэнни все время носил их с собой и наверняка пересчитывал. И хотя Стив не представлял, что будет, если Дэнни пропустит прием, он точно знал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.  
  
У Стива было так много вопросов, например, сколько у Дэнни усиленных чувств, и кто еще о нем знает. (Вероятно, Рэйчел. Возможно, Грейс). Кто у него направляющий, знаком ли с ним Стив (это точно не Рэйчел), и почему тот позволил Дэнни принимать подавители вместо того, чтобы помогать адаптироваться? Как Дэнни удавалось это скрывать, работая в полиции? Он не был указан как страж, а значит, подделал все тесты и анализы, которые необходимо было проходить при поступлении в академию, и каким-то образом из-под полы получил рецепт. Как такое возможно? В мире не было лекарства под более строгим надзором, чем подавители для стражей, так что Дэнни, очевидно, завел своего человека внутри, и, честно говоря, чем дольше Стив об этом думал, тем сложнее становилось уложить все в голове.  
  
Но больше всего Стив хотел знать, почему Дэнни не рассказал ему.  
  
Примерно через неделю после своего открытия он решил задать Дэнни эти вопросы, выяснить все лицом к лицу, пока они пили пиво у него на пляже. Он уже открыл рот, настроенный произнести то, что хотел, но вместо этого сказал:  
  
— Пойду поплаваю.  
  
Странное сочетание боли, обиды и уважения остановило его в последний момент. Есть вещи, в которые просто нельзя вмешиваться. Шпионить — одно дело, но выпытывать? Дэнни часто ставил ему в упрек бестактность и нарушение личных границ, но была черта, которую Стив не мог переступить. И его вопросы, видимо, находились за этой чертой.  
  
Это злило.  
  
Стив так ничего и не сказал, а потом притворился, что его не задело облегчение на лице Дэнни, когда тот снова принял таблетку, и Стив впервые ни о чем не спросил.  
  
С тех пор прошло два долгих года, за которые все в жизни Стива успело покатиться под откос — и с губернатором, и с Во Фатом, и с чертовым Шелборном. Но команда всегда была рядом, Дэнни всегда был рядом, шел за ним на любой край света, снова и снова, но все же так и не рассказал Стиву о том, кто он. Рассказал все, кроме этого.  
  
Он ни разу не приблизился к состоянию транса и не показывал признаков того, что использует усиленную сенсорику для улучшения своих детективных навыков, поэтому у Стива все-таки получилось смириться. Отодвинуть эту информацию на задворки сознания, пусть и нехотя, потому что, кроме его собственных глупых чувств, не было ни одной причины заставлять Дэнни открыться.  
  
Возможно, они бы никогда об этом не поговорили, если бы не один инцидент.  
  
Все подсказки стали очевидны уже задним числом. Дэнни пришел на работу без галстука, с двумя расстегнутыми пуговицами на воротнике, и Стив так отвлекся на маленький треугольник его голой кожи, что не распознал в этом предупредительный знак. Все утро Дэнни ворчал — обычное дело, хотя сердитые, почти злые интонации в его голосе подсказывали Стиву, что он не просто забыл включить фильтр, а по-настоящему в плохом настроении. Из-за этих интонаций Коно то и дело пихала Стива локтем в бок. Из-за них же Чин все чаще бросал на Дэнни пугающе бесстрастные взгляды. Когда в деле наметился перерыв, Стив уволок Дэнни подальше от рабочего стола, пока в офисе не началась ссора, в которой кричал бы не только Дэнни.  
  
На выезде он специально старался вести машину не так лихо, как обычно, и в какой-то момент Дэнни прервал свою тираду о том, как его бесит, что после Стива все время приходится перестраивать зеркала, чтобы сказать:  
  
— Мне показалось, или ты только что посигналил вместо того, чтобы обогнать? — а потом удивленно, но весело улыбнуться. Стив почувствовал маленькую победу.  
  
Позже, когда они бегом преследовали торговцев оружием, Стив заметил, что Дэнни отстает и напряженно морщится, но был слишком сосредоточен на погоне, чтобы заострять на этом внимание, просто крикнул через плечо:  
  
— Завязывал бы ты с маласадас.  
  
Затем что-то взорвалось — похоже, подозреваемые использовали гранаты, будет весело. Дэнни ответил отборным матом чисто Уильямского разлива, показал Стиву средний палец на обеих руках, а затем выстрелил в колено одному из бегунов, который по глупости решил попытаться ускользнуть за угол.  
  
На обратном пути в штаб-квартиру, где Стив планировал допросить не раненого подозреваемого о том, кто еще в составе его шайки и где проходят сделки, Дэнни постоянно тер виски и переносицу. Морщинки вокруг его глаз врезались глубже в кожу и не разгладились даже когда он сказал, что сегодня его очередь забирать Грейс. Такое Стив игнорировать не мог. Он покосился на Дэнни, пропуская мимо ушей привычно резкое: «Глаза на дорогу!», и серьезно спросил:  
  
— Ты не заболел?  
  
Дэнни в ответ процедил:  
  
— Глаза, блядь, на дорогу, Макгарретт, — поэтому Стив со вздохом отвернулся. Он не мог надавить на Дэнни прямо сейчас, пока преступник на заднем сидении — Алексей — громко и сердито что-то бормотал, кажется, на русском, а Дэнни упрямился и отчитывал его за вождение в тысячный раз, лишь бы не дать вставить слово. (Да, Стив прекрасно понимал, чего Дэнни добивается, и подозрение, что с ним что-то неладно, превратилось в уверенность). Мысленно перестроившись, Стив отложил тревогу на задний план и без лишних церемоний потащил Алексея на допрос, чтобы получить необходимую информацию, а заодно снять стресс.  
  
Дэнни зашел за ним, открыл рот, но вдруг побледнел и вернулся в коридор.  
  
— Пас, — сказал он Стиву. — Разберись с ним сам, у меня голова раскалывается.  
  
Стив так и сделал, хотя это слегка выбило его из колеи. Вернувшись к столу, где Чин как раз размещал на экране фотографии пяти новых целей, Стив полез в один из своих многочисленных карманов, достал две таблетки обезболивающего, сдул с них ворсинки и протянул Дэнни.  
  
— Ты лучший, — тихо и от души поблагодарил Дэнни. Стив широко улыбнулся и не скривился, даже когда Дэнни добавил: — Но все-таки покажись врачу. Твоя зацикленность на контроле, стремление всегда быть правым и желание всех опекать — это не нормально. А за таблетки спасибо.  
  
И как всегда, когда он делал что-нибудь для Дэнни и Дэнни был этому рад, в груди Стива разлилось мягкое окутывающее тепло. Наверное, со стороны его слащавые чувства к Дэнни могли вызвать только жалость, но что поделать.  
  
— О чем шепчетесь, подружки? — сухо спросила Коно, оборвав их случайно стартовавшее соревнование «кто кого переглядит», и команда вернулась к работе.  
  
Отправляясь на новый выезд, Стив хотел оставить Дэнни в штабе и скооперироваться с Чином до конца дня, но в итоге передумал. Дэнни плохо реагировал на такие решения, и в любом случае, если бы ему было совсем плохо, он бы сказал прямо. Свою ошибку Стив понял позже, когда они оказались на лодке и Дэнни становился зеленее с каждой секундой, хотя стрелял так же метко, как всегда.  
  
Им удалось закрыть дело до того, как Дэнни испортил свою «рвотную» статистику, и глядя, как он сверлит мрачным взглядом стопку бланков на своем столе, Стив осторожно предложил:  
  
— Почему бы тебе не поехать домой, а? Начнешь выходные с Грейс пораньше.  
  
Дэнни прищурится с особой подозрительностью, вглядываясь в лицо Стива, словно что-то искал в нем, но, видимо, не нашел.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, я пойду, — вздохнул он. — Считай, что меня уже нет и ты говоришь с моим призраком. Хотя, нет, стой. Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать, а иначе, Стивен, я заставлю тебя пожалеть.  
  
Он ткнул в Стива пальцем (трясущимся, но оба сделали вид, что не замечают).  
  
— Конечно, Дэнно, чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Во-первых, перестань меня так называть, ты не мой ребенок. А во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы ты заполнил хотя бы один отчет. Один-единственный отчет, и я узнаю, если ты спихнешь это на кого-то другого, а вообще, забудь, чего я трачу время… Чин!  
  
Он развернулся к Чину и недвусмысленно объяснил, что если Стив до конца дня не сдаст ему заполненный по всем правилам отчет, то будет уместно обсудить это с губернатором. Угроза звучала реально, и Чин вполне мог ее выполнить, потому что за непроницаемой маской дзена и зрелости скрывался весьма вредный засранец. Вот и проявляй после этого заботу.  
  
Но результат себя оправдал, потому что потом Дэнни действительно отправился домой.  
  
Стив заполнил все отчеты.  
  
Это был крайне скучный процесс, и Стив не бросил его только ради того, чтобы завтра увидеть выражение на лице Дэнни, а затем, для пущего эффекта, он заполнил еще и отчеты по двум другим недавно закрытым делам. Коно, заметив перед уходом, что он до сих пор за столом, ехидно улыбнулась, и на мгновение так сильно напомнила Стиву Мэри, что он вздрогнул (вообразите себе гибрид Коно-Мэри, мир бы этого не вынес).  
  
— Он из тебя веревки вьет, босс, — пропела Коно. Стив показал ей язык, потому что настроение было игривым, и Дэнни не было рядом, чтобы потом дразнить. Коно прыснула от смеха и махнула на прощанье рукой.  
  
В этот момент ему позвонила Грейс.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив надеялся, что больше никогда не получит таких звонков.  
  
Он ответил обычным: «Привет, Грейси, в чем дело?», но услышал в трубке лишь  прерывистое дыхание. Что-то щелкнуло в мозгу, отбросив его на два года назад, и в памяти эхом прозвучал выстрел — тот самый выстрел, который перевернул его жизнь.  
  
— Грейс?  
  
Боковым зрением он видел, как Чин отрывается от только что потухшего экрана стола и тихо подзывает Коно, уже подошедшую к двери. Он встал из кресла и зашагал к ним. Телефон в руке скрипнул, и Стив заставил себя ослабить хватку.  
  
— Грейс, ты там? Грейси?  
  
Послышался дрожащий всхлип. От этого ужасного звука у Стива сжалось сердце.  
  
— Я не… Я не должна говорить. Я обещала Дэнно, что никому не скажу.  
  
— Так, давай ты скажешь мне, что случилось, а с Дэнно я потом сам объяснюсь, ладно?  
  
Где-то на фоне ее рваных вдохов раздался крик, и все, о чем Стив мог думать, это Дэнни, Дэнни, что-то случилось с Дэнни. Чин застучал по рабочему экрану моноблока, снова его включая, вероятно, чтобы отследить звонок. Никто не успел забыть, как недавно Грейс похитили и Дэнни пропал.  
  
— Мы у тебя пляже, — запинаясь, сказала Грейс, а потом набрала воздух, и следующие слова полились из нее так быстро, что Стив с трудом разбирал их за шумом крови в ушах и ее плачем, который теперь будет преследовать его до конца жизни: — Я хотела на пляж, а Дэнни не хотел быть рядом с людьми, он сказал, что ты будешь не против, и мы приехали сюда, и все было нормально, но потом он просто… просто упал, и теперь он плачет! Я должна помочь ему, но у меня не получается, он говорит, что все болит, я не знаю, что делать, и мама не берет трубку, и…  
  
— Грейс, милая, послушай меня. Все в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Я уже еду, я буду там очень скоро и приведу помощь. Понимаю, что ты расстроена, но мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала пять глубоких вдохов, хорошо? Дыши со мной, просто дыши.  
  
Пока Стив слушал, как замедляется дыхание Грейс, по плечу постучал Чин.  
  
— Они у тебя дома, одни.  
  
Стив кивнул. Облегчение внутри него воевало с паникой, потому что это была хорошая новость, это означало, что никто не сделает хуже, никто не помешает. С другой стороны, Грейс там совсем одна, и Дэнни… что бы ни происходило с Дэнни, это было очень серьезно, раз он сорвался прямо перед ней, чего прежде никогда, ни в коем случае не допускал.  
  
— Приезжай скорее, пожалуйста, мне страшно.  
  
— Уже в машине, — еще нет, но скоро он там будет, нужно просто… — Не клади трубку, Грейс, хорошо? Оставайся со мной, продолжай дышать.  
  
Стив окинул взглядом свою команду, собранную, ждущую его указаний, и временно отключил кнопкой микрофон.  
  
— Дэнни — незарегистрированный страж. Думаю, он перегружен, поэтому никакой полиции, никакой скорой, никаких сирен. Я не знаю, какие чувства у него усилены, от громких звуков может стать хуже. Мне нужен генератор шума, лучшие простыни, какие сможешь достать, и…  
  
— Притормози, Стив, — перебила его Коно так спокойно, будто ее совсем не шокировала новость про Дэнни, будто она не знала, и что Грейс дышит Стиву в ухо, а Дэнни где-то там кричит от боли. — По одной проблеме за раз. Сейчас ты должен быть с Грейс.  
  
— Мы разберемся с остальным, — добавил Чин. — Мы проходили подготовку и знаем, что делать. Доверься нам.  
  
Стив сглотнул, быстро кивнул и вылетел за дверь, к машине. Он вспомнил про телефон, когда с визгом шин тронулся с места.  
  
— Почти на месте, — сказал он Грейс, — дыши, — и прибавил скорость. Последний раз он позволял себе разогнаться до такой скорости, когда пытался обогнать лавину и в соседнем кресле рожала женщина.  
  
Подъезжая к дому, он выскочил из машины до того, как та окончательно остановилась, сразу помчался на задний двор и скоро увидел бегущую ему навстречу Грейс в фиолетовом купальнике. Ее телефон валялся забытый на песке. Дэнни лежал дальше, его трясло как от приступа.  
  
Грейс врезалась в Стива и заплакала навзрыд.  
  
— Тихо, Грейси, все хорошо, я здесь, — сказал Стив, — иди сюда.  
  
Он притянул ее к груди и обнял так крепко, как возможно было обнять, не причиняя ей вреда, но Грейс отпихнула его, ударила по руке и крикнула:  
  
— Помоги ему!  
  
В отдаленном, не поглощенным ужасом уголке сознания Стив не мог не восхититься ею. Быстро отпустив Грейс, он поспешил к Дэнни и упал рядом с ним на колени. Дэнни громко скулил, прижимая к ушам ладони и зажмурив глаза. От напряжения на его шее проступили вены. Недалеко на песке были заметны следы рвоты, которую Грейс, очевидно, пыталась закопать.  
  
Запахи. Должно быть, это один из тех факторов, на которые Дэнни сейчас остро реагировал. Стив тут же пожалел, что не успел принять душ. Секунду он колебался, не решаясь прикоснуться, потому что он не направляющий, и если тактильное восприятие Дэнни тоже было усиленным, то существовала вероятность, что ему станет хуже. Дэнни сделал выбор за обоих и сам потянулся к Стиву.  
  
Поднять его с земли оказалось не так уж легко — при своем небольшом росте Дэнни был мускулистым и крепким, — но Стива учили, как выдерживать на себе вес вдвое больше. Дэнни почти сразу перестал кричать, вжался лицом в его шею и отрывисто задышал через рот.  
  
Коно появилась, когда Стив уже уносил Дэнни с пляжа. Стив кивнул ей на Грейс, которая семенила рядом, держась за его штанину, и все также громко плакала. На двоих ему не разорваться, и, в любом случае, он бы не смог сейчас успокоить Грейс. Пинком открывая дверь в дом, он услышал, как Коно подлетела к ней и сказала:  
  
— Держись, Грейс, нужно дать Стиву помочь твоему папе.  
  
В гостиной Стив встретил Чина и Макса с полными пакетами каких-то вещей. Времени удивляться тому, как оперативно среагировала команда, у него не было — Дэнни внезапно застыл, глаза закатились, тело одеревенело. Стив опустил его на диван, повернул на бок, чтобы он не задохнулся, и через минуту и двадцать пять секунд (через целую вечность, хотя Стив неотрывно следил за временем) приступ прошел. Дэнни резко дернулся и сделал вдох.  
  
Позади них раздались шаги — Грейс и Коно вошли в комнату. Дэнни заревел, как подстреленный зверь, свернулся на боку и начал царапать себе лицо.  
  
— Грейс, — позвал Стив, изо всех сил стараясь безболезненно выкрутить Дэнни руки, чтобы не дать ему пораниться, и забывая следить за громкостью голоса. — Грейс, что обычно помогает? Как ты его успокаиваешь?  
  
Грейс не ответила. Ее огромные карие глаза смотрели, не моргая, взгляд был прикован к Дэнни, и когда его рев оборвался жалобным всхлипом, она тихо, едва слышно пискнула, качнулась на подкошенных ногах и упала без чувств.  
  
Блядь, бешено думал Стив. Блядь. Дэнни меня убьет.  
  
— Унеси ее, унеси подальше, — крикнул он Коно. — Она его направляющий, это отдача, давай, бегом.  
  
Коно уже двигалась обратно на веранду с Грейс на руках. Она протиснулась через небольшой зазор, и стеклянная дверь закрылась за ней с почти беззвучным хлопком, но, судя по реакции Дэнни, с таким же успехом рядом могла бы взорваться бомба. Он перевернулся, бездумно и слепо цепляясь за Стива, прижался носом к его животу и страшно захрипел, как будто не мог дышать, как будто умирал.  
  
В голове Стива снова сработал переключатель.  
  
Нет, он не успокоился, но смог отключиться от всего лишнего, наконец используя свои десять лет военной подготовки. Сгреб вместе неразбериху в мыслях из ужаса, вины и отчаянного желание все исправить, спрятал ее в коробку и затолкнул в самую глубь, пока происходящее не превратилось в просто еще одну миссию.  
  
Он прижал к себе голову Дэнни, абстрагируясь от душераздирающих стонов, почти услышал: «Докладывай»,  —  голосом командира и пробежался по известным ему клиническим фактам. _Субъект реагирует на слуховые, зрительные и обонятельные раздражители, но не демонстрирует отрицательной реакции на физический контакт с оперативником. Либо осязание не относится к одному из его усиленных чувств, либо у оперативника подходящие качества направляющего. Последнее более вероятно — субъект пошел на прямой физический контакт в инстинктивной попытке блокировать окружающие раздражители._  
  
Стив просунул руку под рубашку Дэнни и медленными  круговыми движениями погладил его кожу. _Субъект постепенно расслабляется и успокаивается. Предположение подтверждено. Возможно, вкусовые ощущения тоже являются усиленным чувством, но данных недостаточно для опровержения или поддержки теории, а значит, это неважно._  
  
_Направляющий субъекта не смог его успокоить либо из-за слишком юного возраста, либо по другой неустановленной причине._  
  
_Симптомы появились ранним утром, за некоторое время до прибытия субъекта на рабочее место, но триггер или триггеры неизвестны._  
  
_Субъект не распознал в симптомах признаки сенсорной перегрузки._  
  
_Субъект никогда не пропускал прием подавляющих препаратов._  
  
Стив услышал тихий скрип и огляделся, заслоняя собой субъект — Дэнни, — и потянулся к пистолету, но затем его взгляд зафиксировал Чина и Макса, осторожно спускавшихся по лестнице вдоль стены, видимо, старавшихся таким образом свести к минимуму дополнительный шум.  
  
— Спальня, — произнес Чин одними губами.  
  
В тот же миг ситуация изменилась с очень плохой на катастрофическую. Секунду назад Дэнни скулил от боли, а сейчас его тело обмякло и безвольно развалилось на диване.  
  
Стив чудом сохранил самообладание, но все равно не мог побороть дрожь в пальцах, пока искал у Дэнни пульс; не мог сдержать вздох облегчения, когда нащупал его, пусть неровный и слабый. Он мягко приподнял Дэнни веки — зрачки сжались до размеров кончика булавочной головки.  
  
Дэнни вошел в транс.  
  
Стив должен был это предвидеть — Грейс потеряла сознание всего две минуты назад. В петле отдачи направляющие всегда отключаются первыми. Но самобичеванием он займется позже, сейчас на это не было времени. Стив заметил, что Коно пытается разбудить Грейс и с кем-то говорит по телефону — наверное, связалась с Центром и, наверное, тоже поняла то, о чем он забыл.  
  
— Грейс отправят в изолятор, — сказал Стив Чину и Максу. Его голос звучал глухо и отдавался в ушах странным эхом, но это не имело значения. — Что бы ни случилось, не оставляйте ее одну до приезда Рэйчел. Мне плевать, что скажет Центр, звоните губернатору, если понадобится. И не впускайте их в дом. Если придется стрелять, чтобы сдержать их, то стреляйте, никто не тронет Дэнни. Чин, отправь за Рэйчел патрульных, Грейс не смогла ей дозвониться. Убедись, что с ней ничего не случилось.  
  
Пока он заканчивал, Чин уже достал телефон, и Макс тоже. Как только команда получила распоряжения, Стив отстранился от всего, кроме Дэнни. Он поднял Дэнни с дивана, устраивая у себя на руках по дороге в спальню, и если в тот момент кто-нибудь говорил с ним, Стив этого не слышал и не запомнил.  
  
Зато хорошо запомнил, как опустил Дэнни на кровать, только что заправленную безопасным для стражей постельным бельем. В комнате стоял полумрак. Окна закрывали затемненные жалюзи, а все электронное, что могло бы излучать свет, было убрано или накрыто. Пластиковый уплотнитель блокировал зазор под дверью. По углам гудели два генератора белого шума и три специализированных под стражей очистителя воздуха.  
  
Стив раздел Дэнни и разделся сам, выбросил их одежду из комнаты вместе со своим пистолетом — нельзя обращаться так с оружием, но сейчас Стиву было все равно.  
  
На комоде, рядом с керамической чашкой теплой воды и влажными салфетками, лежало два комплекта нижнего белья из той же мягкой на ощупь ткани, что и новая простынь. Стив протер салфетками руки и ноги Дэнни, стараясь оказывать на кожу как можно меньше давления, тщательно стряхнул с кровати песок, пока на матрасе не осталось ни песчинки, и снова одел его, а потом себя.  
  
За все это время Дэнни не пошевелился. Видеть его таким было хуже, чем при отравлении зарином, когда он задыхался у Стива на глазах. Стив лег рядом с ним и устроил их так, чтобы голова Дэнни покоилась у него на груди, над сердцем.  
  
— Ты должен вернуться, Дэнно, — тихо заговорил Стив, гладя Дэнни по спине и плечам, пропуская пальцы через его волосы. — Возвращайся, ладно? Грейс волнуется, и я волнуюсь, ты просто должен, слышишь? Ты мне нужен.  
  
Он сглотнул ком в горле — надо заставить себя продолжать, ради Дэнни, ради Грейс. Он подумал, что если чужой голос ввел Дэнни в транс, то его голос должен помочь это обратить, так его учили, курс первой помощи стражам.  
  
— Ты должен был мне сказать, давно должен был, нельзя доводить себя до такого. Я не… Я не буду злиться, только вернись. Ты не можешь просто уйти, я не дам тебе, слышишь? Теперь или я, или Центр, Дэнни, и я не позволю им тебя забрать, пока ты не очнешься. Боже, Дэнни, они будут так беситься, как ты вообще это провернул?  
  
Дэнни не отвечал.  
  
Стив зажмурил глаза и прижался губами к его макушке. Паника медленно просачивалась в него, подстегнутая тщетностью усилий, навязчивой мыслью: «А что, если…», ощущением, словно его мир разрывал сам себя на куски, пока Стив наблюдал со стороны, беспомощный, бесполезный.  
  
«Сосредоточься», — приказал в голове голос командира.  
  
— Ты страж с четырьмя усиленными чувствами, поверить не могу, — прохрипел он, когда снова смог складывать звуки в слова. — Или даже с пятью, я ведь не знаю. Ты поэтому ненавидишь пляжи?  
  
В отдалении послышались чужие голоса, но Стив не мог разобрать, о чем они говорили, так что направил все внимание на Дэнни.  
  
— Давай, Дэнно. Вернись.  
  
Его голос надломился.  
  
Дэнни даже не шевельнулся. Было неправильно видеть его настолько тихим и неподвижным.  
  
Стив пытался не поддаваться давящему чувству поражения, пытался сморгнуть пляшущие черные пятна перед глазами, потому что он испробовал почти все. Остался один вариант, и если он не сработает… Но он сработает. Должен сработать. Прикосновения помогли, даже когда Дэнни был настолько не в себе от боли, что не понимал, как сильно пугает Грейс. Стив извинится перед ним позже за то, что собирался сделать.  
  
Он поцеловал Дэнни.  
  
Это было ужасно. Дэнни совершенно не реагировал, на его губах остался кислый привкус рвоты, но Стив не обращал на внимания, покрывал поцелуями его рот, щеки, веки, поставил багровый засос на шее, прямо над местом, где прощупывался пульс. Этого было мало, поэтому Стив опустился ниже, проделал то же самое с точками пульса на запястьях Дэнни, полуосознанно умоляя: очнись, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Но ничего не происходило, и тогда Стив приник губами к большой вене у Дэнни под животом, на сгибе в основании бедра, и провел по ней языком, а потом сильно укусил.  
  
Дэнни вздрогнул.  
  
Стив пополз вверх, накрыл его собой так, чтобы их тела соприкасались с головы до ног.  
  
— Дэнни? Ну же, Дэнни, давай, давай.  
  
Веки Дэнни встрепенулись, и Стив чуть не заплакал, когда Дэнни поднял их и уставился на него изумленным взглядом.  
  
— Да, вот так, молодец. Слушай мой голос, слушай меня.  
  
Опустив голову, Стив укусил его свежий засос на шее — уже не сильно, но так, чтобы оставить на коже след своих зубов. Дэнни снова вздрогнул.  
  
— Ты контролируешь свою сенсорику? — спросил Стив, не открывая губ от кожи Дэнни. — Можешь ее отключить?  
  
Дэнни издал звук, который мог означать как «да», так и то, что ему больно говорить, поэтому Стив поцеловал его еще раз, а потом прошептал дрожащим голосом:  
  
— Сосредоточься на мне, только мне, хорошо? Отключись от запахов, от звуков, от всего остального. Здесь только ты и я, больше ничего.  
  
Это был небыстрый процесс. Дэнни приходил в себя, но Стив продолжал нашептывать ему успокаивающие слова, продолжал его трогать, продолжал покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею, пока все напряжение не вытекло из Дэнни, как талая вода.  
  
— Стив?  
  
— Да, да, это я. Ты со мной, Дэнно?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Дэнни поморщился, медленно поднял руку ко рту Стива, слегка оттянул его нижнюю губу подушечками пальцев, и Стив рефлекторно коснулся их языком, ощутил вкус песка и соли.  
  
— Устал, — произнес Дэнни вяло. — Все болит. Ты меня поцеловал?  
  
— Да, — ответил Стив, — мне пришлось. Ты был в трансе, Дэнни.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Веки Дэнни снова опустились, и он уснул. В этот раз нормально уснул, а не потерял сознание, и несколько долгих минут все, на что у Стива хватало сил, — это вдыхать его запах, прижимаясь лбом к его груди, и пытаться не дать волю рвавшимся изнутри чувствам.  
  
В конце концов Стив сполз набок, вытянул руку в сторону и простучал по стене сообщение азбукой Морзе: «Все хорошо». Он повторил три раза, на всякий случай не спуская с Дэнни глаз, и надеялся, что кто-нибудь его услышит и поймет. К счастью, это сработало, потому что вскоре послышался мягкий стук в дверь, а затем появился Макс, одетый в ОЗК. В руке у него был шприц с прозрачной жидкостью. Кровь Стива заледенела в жилах, взгляд застыл на шприце. Стив знал, для чего он нужен, сам однажды был вынужден использовать такой на страже — первом страже, которого встретил.  
  
Черта с два он позволит подойти с ним к Дэнни.  
  
Макс посмотрел на Стива, посмотрел на Дэнни, который начал возиться и недовольно мычать, и отступил, даже не пытаясь передать шприц. После этого Стив задумался, не забаррикадировать ли ему дверь, но тогда, скорее всего, Центр бы их просто выкурил. Поэтому он свернулся вокруг Дэнни, придерживая его голову, и продолжил наблюдать.  
  
Прошло, наверное, несколько часов, прежде чем Дэнни проснулся. Стив не мог сказать точно, он потерял счет времени. В комнату больше никто не заходил.  
  
— Дэнни?  
  
Дэнни ничего не ответил, но неуклюже повернулся к нему лицом и обнял. Стив придвинулся ближе и молча ждал.  
  
— Как Грейс?  
  
Хотел бы он солгать. Сама мысль о том, что придется говорить это сейчас, была Стиву ненавистна, но даже если он ответит, что Грейс в порядке, Дэнни все равно поймет по его сердцебиению, что это неправда.  
  
— Потеряла сознание.  
  
Дэнни порывисто кивнул, сгорбился. Его пальцы больно вжались в спину, но Стив был не против. Он бы вытерпел все, чтобы Дэнни снова стало лучше.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Она мне позвонила. У тебя была перегрузка. Я перенес тебя сюда, как только смог, но я не… — Стив запнулся, заставил себя продолжить: — Я забыл, что направляющие подпитываются от своих стражей. Она подошла слишком близко.  
  
— Ты не виноват.  
  
Виноват, но сейчас спорить с Дэнни ему не хотелось, не было сил. Стив чувствовал себя выжатым до предела.  
  
— Они там, — хрипло сказал Дэнни через какое-то время. — Люди из Центра. Злятся, хотят войти.  
  
Тревога кольнула Стива, и он изо всех сил попытался пробиться сквозь тяжелый туман в голове.  
  
— Эй, нет. Не делай так. Там ничего интересного, сосредоточься на мне, слышишь?  
  
— Слышу, — слабо ответил Дэнни. — Четко и ясно.  
  
— Хорошо. Хорошо, просто будь со мной, будь здесь.  
  
После этого Дэнни надолго замолчал. Стив подумал, что он снова уснул, и сам почти задремал, когда услышал:  
  
— Стив.  
  
— Да, в чем дело?  
  
Дэнни ответил не сразу, несколько секунд судорожно дыша Стиву в грудь.  
  
— Я так облажался.  
  
— Дэнни…  
  
— Я знал, что это случится. Увеличивал дозу. Грейс… Мы слишком редко видимся.  
  
— Дэнни.  
  
— Заткнись, дай мне…. Господи, дай мне закончить, Стив. Я испугался, понимаешь, я был в ужасе. Как сказать тебе, что ты мне нужен? Какое у меня право что-то просить после того, как я… И ты даже не знал… — внезапно его голос оборвался. Дэнни мелко задрожал. — Ты можешь?.. Я не… Можешь снова это сделать?  
  
Это походило на бессмысленный набор слов, но Стив каким-то образом понял, что нужно Дэнни, повернул голову и накрыл губами потемневшую отметку на его шее.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Дэнни. Стив навалился на него, притворяясь, что не слышит подавленности в его голосе. — Блядь, Стив, ты не представляешь. Я слышу твое сердце, вижу каждую ресницу, я могу… И твоя кожа везде, все эти ощущения, я будто…  
  
— Отгородись от них, — сказал Стив, надавливая большим пальцем в место укуса над бедром Дэнни. — Ты можешь, Дэнни, я знаю.  
  
Дэнни застонал, дернул бедрами, но потом его дыхание замедлилось, и Стив точно понял, что происходит, потому что каждый размеренный вдох, приносивший Дэнни успокоение, отдавался слабой болью в его костях. Стив знал, что это означает, осознавал, насколько это важно, но, честно говоря, не ощущал особого удивления.  
  
— Лучше? — спросил он у Дэнни, чувствуя, как облегчение тянет его вниз.  
  
— Да, — сказал Дэнни. — Да, я… Стив? Стив!  
  
Стив пытался ответить, но все внутри и вокруг него вдруг потяжелело, потеплело, отдалилось. Перед глазами поплыли вспышки, все ярче и ярче, пока не осталось ничего, кроме сплошной белизны, а затем она тоже исчезла.


	3. Chapter 3

«…период адаптации… …маловероятно… …вашей безопасности, мистер Уильямс…»  
  
Собственное тело ощущалось неподъемным. Руки и ноги не отвечали на команды мозга, в голове все будто плыло. Чувство было знакомым — его чем-то накачали. Стиву это не нравилось. Он хотел проснуться. Его кто-то ждал, какое-то важное дело. Он через силу поднял веки, увидел размытый потолок, нечеткую коренастую фигуру и попытался открыть рот, заставить язык поворачиваться.  
  
«…мандер Макгарретт, пожалуйста, сохраняйте…»  
  
Над ним нависла другая фигура, а потом его накрыло приятной расслабляющей волной — спать, спать, спать, — и потянуло на дно, прочь от света, прочь от голосов, прочь от…  
  
— Дэнни!  
  
Стив проснулся. Сердце бешено колотилось, голова кружилась, на плечо давила тяжелая рука. Сбоку его подпирало что-то теплое, согревающее. Стив дернулся в растерянности, дезориентированный. Он был не дома. Он был не… Это часть миссии? Как он…  
  
— Стив, стой, успокойся, это я. Ты в порядке, все в порядке.  
  
Дэнни.  
  
Дэнни лежал с открытыми глазами в кровати рядом с ним. Стив удивленно уставился на него, потом перевел взгляд на Грейс, которая спала между ними, сжимая в кулачке штанину Дэнни.  
  
— Она просто спит, — сказал Дэнни. Он выглядел ужасно: бледный, с огромными кругами под покрасневшими глазами и щетиной длиннее, чем обычно позволял себе оставлять. По всей его шее темнели большие фиолетовые пятна.  
  
И вот так, в одно мгновение, Стив вспомнил все. Телефонный звонок, пляж. Дэнни кричал от боли. Грейс потеряла сознание. Потом Дэнни очнулся. После этого все было как в тумане.  
  
Стив осторожно сел, чтобы не разбудить Грейс, осмотрел комнату (окон нет, из мебели только кровать), тихий, тускло мигающий аппарат, следивший за его медицинскими показателями, мягкий желтый свет от стен, капельницу, подсоединенную к его запястью. Он выдернул иглу опухшими неуклюжими пальцами и бросил вместе с трубкой на пол рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Я предупреждал их, что тебе это не понравится, — сказал Дэнни вместо: «Какого черта ты делаешь?»  
  
Рука Стива машинально потянулась к Грейс, чтобы проверить ее пульс (ровный) и потрогать лоб (теплый, но не горячий). Она что-то забормотала под нос, придвинулась к нему, но не проснулась.  
  
— С ней все в порядке.  
  
Дэнни наблюдал за ним настороженно. Уголки его рта были опущены. Он был недоволен. У него имелись на это причины. Стив убрал от Грейс руку, отсел подальше, где тепло ее тела не могло его достать. Он знал, что они в Центре, несмотря на то, что никогда не бывал здесь прежде, и хотя он не помнил дорогу, было не сложно догадаться, как они сюда попали.  
  
— Теперь мы связаны.  
  
Дэнни кивнул, отвел взгляд, пригладил волосы, и Стив внезапно понял, что злится. Не просто злится — он в бешенстве. Что было даже кстати, потому что злость развеяла туман в голове, дала ему силы отбросить одеяло, вылезти из кровати и, вопреки непроходящему головокружению, дойти до двери, не упав по дороге.  
  
— Стив…  
  
Закрыто. Ну конечно. Он подавил желание ударить в дверь — только руку разобьет.  
  
— Стив.  
  
Резко развернувшись, Стив рявкнул:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дэнно?  
  
Черт.  
  
— Я здесь, обезьянка. Ложись обратно, еще рано.  
  
Грейс угукнула и притихла. Дэнни погладил ее по спине, затем посмотрел на Стива, до сих пор стоявшего у двери.  
  
— Я все объясню, только давай ты… Вернись сюда, пожалуйста. Ты выглядишь так, будто в любую секунду грохнешься на пол.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Он не был в порядке. Комната покачивалась, как будто он стоял в лодке, и ноги еще не привыкли к качке. В ушах звенело, под кожей зудело, и Стив знал, из-за чего, но, черт возьми, он будет сопротивляться этому до последнего, потому что… Потому что.  
  
Губы Дэнни сжались в тонкую линию, но спорить он не стал, и от этого Стив лишь сильнее разозлился.  
  
— Говори, — сказал он тише, но так же решительно.  
  
— Не представляю, с чего начать.  
  
— Ты перегрузился.  
  
— Точно, да. Я перегрузился, мы были на пляже…  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Господи, да заткнись хоть на минуту, — прошипел Дэнни.  
  
«Вот так лучше», — глупо подумал Стив, но все-таки замолчал.  
  
— Большое спасибо. Короче, о пляже ты знаешь — естественно, ты же был там, и мы говорили. В общем, я с самого утра неважно себя чувствовал, но я уже много лет на подавителях, и думал, что просто подцепил простуду. А потом мы с Грейс добрались до пляжа, и меня накрыло. Все было таким ярким, колючим, громким, и запахи… бля, даже не знаю. Я сорвался. Прямо перед…  
  
Дэнни вздохнул, бездумно перебирая пальцами волосы Грэйс.  
  
— Знаешь, раньше я любил океан. Каждое лето ездил в Вайлдвуд. Родители снимали там дом. Когда мне было, не знаю, лет двенадцать или около того, с нами поехал мой лучший друг, Билли Сэлвей. Мы с ним во всем соперничали: фрисби, футбол, бейсбол — да в чем угодно. И вот мы решили на скорость проплыть до буйка и обратно. На полпути я попал в сильное течение и, ну, начал паниковать.  
  
Стив медленно подошел ближе, но Дэнни не заметил, или сделал вид, что не заметил.  
  
— Я уже думал что мне конец, что я сейчас… Тогда я не знал, что не нужно плыть против течения. Тонуть было ужасно. Скажу тебе, Стив, не верь тем, кто говорит, что утопление — это безболезненный способ уйти. Я словно глотал жидкий огонь. А потом вдруг почувствовал, что горят не только легкие, но и вообще все. Я открыл глаза и увидел… воду. Молекулы или хуй знает, что это было. Я услышал рев, такой оглушительный, будто стоял внутри реактивного двигателя, а вода была как… Короче. Билли меня заметил, поплыл в мою сторону, но по дороге что-то случилось. Только что он был здесь, и вот его нет. Тело нашли на берегу, в трех милях от того места.  
  
— Поэтому ты ненавидишь пляжи? — спросил Стив. Теперь он стоял рядом с кроватью, мог прислониться к ней, и от близости к Дэнни чувствовал небольшой прилив сил.  
  
— Поэтому я ненавижу пляжи, — сказал Дэнни. — Тогда я впервые обнаружил свои способности. Но когда меня вытащили, у меня был шок, так что никто ничего не понял, и я как-то смог все остановить. Заблокировать. Решил, что, наверное, это обычное дело, когда ты почти умираешь.  
  
— А потом?  
  
— Потом родилась Грейс. Все, что я годами блокировал, прорвалось, как только док положил ее мне на руки, с той разницей, что теперь мне было не больно. И на тот момент у меня уже была кое-какая подготовка, поэтому я быстро сообразил, что это значит.  
  
Он посмотрел на Стива. Рот изогнулся в кривой улыбке, не коснувшейся его глаз.  
  
— Представляешь, каково мне было понять не только то, что я страж и рискую закончить свои дни в психушке или стать наркоманом, но и то, что моя малышка способна это предотвратить? Разве можно возлагать на ребенка такое бремя? Я позвонил знакомому, он достал мне таблетки, и они помогли. Они помогали девять лет, от меня требовалось только оставаться рядом с Грейс, и, поверь, это никогда не было проблемой. А потом я встретил тебя.  
  
Последние слова Дэнни отсекли беспокойство и гнев Стива, как пощечина. Он отступил к двери, прислонился и сполз по ней на пол. Дэнни не попытался остановить его, только повторил:  
  
— Прости.  
  
Острая необходимость находиться рядом с ним в конце концов притупилась, но до тех пор ощущения напоминали самое тяжелое похмелье. Стив остался на полу, упражняясь в дыхании, упражняясь в спокойствии. Они связаны, он и Дэнни, поэтому ему нужно выстроить ментальную стену — после установления связи с направляющим стражи особенно чувствительны, и Стив не хотел повторения вчерашних событий.  
  
Пришлось напомнить себе, что это было не вчера. Три дня назад.  
  
Дэнни сказал, что Стива держали под наркозом, чтобы он мог адаптироваться к связи, не вызвав у Дэнни перегрузку или транс. Стив пытался не чувствовать себя использованным — если бы ему дали выбор, он бы все равно согласился. Дэнни еще раз извинился.  
  
Стиву хотелось, чтобы он перестал.  
  
Где-то через двадцать минут медитации дверь открылась, и в комнату вошла высокая женщина. Она представилась доктором Палакико и, похоже, не удивилась, застав Стива на полу, не подключенным к капельнице. В конце концов, это Центр. За ними, скорее всего, наблюдали.  
  
— Что ж, — сказала она, — вопреки моему профессиональному мнению, что вы оба должны остаться под наблюдением, официально это решать не мне. Детектив, коммандер, вы свободны.  
  
— Что? — хором отозвались Дэнни и Стив. Грейс проснулась и проворчала в грудь Дэнни что-то про громкий шум.  
  
— Прости, обезьянка, — рассеянно ответил Дэнни. — Стоп, хотите сказать, что мы можем просто… уйти?  
  
Доктор Палакико скупо улыбнулась.  
  
— Я больше не могу законно вас здесь удерживать, однако настоятельно рекомендую остаться в Центре. Вам нужна контролируемая среда, которую мы способны обеспечить, — она обвела комнату жестом, — пока вы не вылечитесь от зависимости и не приспособитесь к восприятию стража. Без использования лекарств.  
  
— Нет, я разберусь, — сказал Дэнни, игнорируя прожигающий взгляд Стива. Зависимость?  
  
Доктор Палакико вздохнула, и лед в ее карих глазах немного оттаял.  
  
— Мы говорили вам, что со взрослым направляющим будет легче, а не то, что это избавит вас от последствий абстиненции. Прошло всего три дня, детектив. Подумайте о дочери.  
  
Зря она выбрала такой аргумент. Дэнни застыл. Грейс подняла голову и похлопала его по лицу.  
  
— Дыши, Дэнно.  
  
— Мы уходим, — сказал Дэнни, не сводя с Грейси глаз, после нескольких глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Стив поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно дышит с ним в унисон. Черт.  
  
— Ну ладно, — ответила доктор и повернулась к Стиву. — Коммандер, на пару слов.  
  
Стив посмотрел на нее, на Дэнни, который на него не смотрел, а затем на Грейс. Она ответила слабой подбадривающей улыбкой, будто совсем на него не злилась. Это придало Стиву решимости последовать за доктором.  
  
Должно быть, их комната имела звукоизоляцию, потому что как только Стив вышел, он понял, как тихо было внутри, хотя в коридорах Центра никто особо не шумел, да и в принципе почти не встречались люди. Обстановка напоминала элитный реабилитационный центр. Они прошли мимо ряда комнат и закрытых дверей, мимо пары человек (ребенок-страж с завязанными глазами, которого вела женщина), трех сотрудников в черно-белых халатах и нескольких охранников в конце каждого зала, внимательно следивших за Стивом, когда он приближался.  
  
Вся мебель в офисе доктора Палакико была темно-коричневой, у стены стояла высокая полка с книгами, выглядевшими так, будто их действительно читали, и у окна с видом на пустую пляжную полосу свисала виноградная лоза. Судя по свету, сейчас было где-то семь утра. Доктор села за тяжелый дубовый стол, жестом указала на стул напротив, но Стив продолжил стоять и ждать.  
  
— Я читала ваше личное дело, — сказала она без предисловий. Стив знал, что большая его часть попала к ней отредактированной. — И хотя оно оказалось скудным на информацию, думаю, я почерпнула достаточно. Вы бывший «морской котик», а значит, прошли подготовку на роль направляющего, обязательную для всех военнослужащих. Я не ошибусь, предположив, что до сих пор вы ни разу не были связаны со стражем?  
  
Ошибетесь, подумал Стив, но вслух сказал:  
  
— Это засекреченная информация, мэм.  
  
Она пристально на него посмотрела и, вздохнув, кивнула.  
  
— Ясно, хорошо. Тем не менее есть несколько моментов, которые вам следует знать о вашем с детективом Уильямсом случае. В любой паре «страж-направляющий» после первого этапа установления связи направляющий волен сам решать, как долго он хочет поддерживать эти отношения. Однако я считаю, что разрыв вашей связи сейчас и в течение следующих нескольких месяцев будет для детектива Уильямса чрезвычайно пагубным. До сих пор ему не приходилось жить со своим улучшенным восприятием, и если…  
  
— Это не проблема, — перебил Стив и, кажется, впервые по-настоящему удивил ее.  
  
— Я, э-э-э… Что ж, замечательно. В таком случае… — она достала из ящика папку и протянула Стиву. — Здесь информация о статусе стража Уильямса, история болезни и программа лечения. Еще я вложила рекомендации для вас, как поддерживать ментальные барьеры и сбалансировать свою активность направляющего с дочерью Уильямса. Иметь двух направляющих для стража необычно, но не беспрецедентно.  
  
Стив взял папку.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— У вас есть вопросы?  
  
— От кого поступил приказ отпустить нас? Это был губернатор Дэннинг?  
  
— Не имею права разглашать, — твердо сказала доктор Палакико, но Стив и сам догадался. — Еще вопросы?  
  
Только те, на которые она не сможет ответить.  
  
— Нет, мэм, благодарю.  
  
— Коммандер, — она наклонила голову. — Вот моя визитка, если когда-нибудь понадобится со мной связаться.  
  
Провожать Стива обратно она не стала. Когда Стив вошел, то не удивился, обнаружив комнату пустой, но все равно это было обидно. На кровати лежали его одежда, телефон и бумажник. Он одевался на автопилоте и уже застегивал рубашку, когда в дверь постучали.  
  
— Открыто, — отозвался Стив.  
  
В комнату вошла Кэтрин.  
  
— Привет, Стив, — сказала она, а затем: — Ой… — потому что Стив сгреб ее в крепкие объятия и оторвал от пола.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — выдохнул он. Кэт улыбнулась.  
  
— Теперь домой?  
  
Стив помотал головой.  
  
— У меня идея получше.  
  
К тому времени, как они подъехали к закусочной Камеконы, Чин и Коно уже ждали на месте, встретили их широкими ухмылками, и целый час, пока Стив уплетал тарелку креветок, никто не произносил слова «страж» или «направляющий». Целый час никто не упоминал Дэнни, предоставляя Стиву возможность притвориться, что это один из его обычных вечеров с командой после тяжелой рабочей недели. Но так не могло длиться вечно. И не продлилось.  
  
Чин первым сломал лед.  
  
— Как там Дэнни? И как ты сам?  
  
Стив жевал дольше, чем было необходимо, и старательно не обращал внимания на переглядывания Кэтрин и Коно.  
  
— Я в порядке. А Дэнни… — он не знал, как закончить, поэтому замолк.  
  
— Он вернулся домой, — продолжила за него Кэтрин и на вопросительный взгляд Стива добавила: — Это он позвонил мне и сказал, что тебя выпускают. Когда я подъехала, он уже уходил, но Грейс кое-что передала тебе.  
  
Она протянула Стиву записку. Внутри обезоруживающе безупречным курсивом было выведено: «Пожалуйста, зайди к нам. Я даже не успела сказать “спасибо”, но Дэнно меня не слушает. Обещаю, он не будет злиться. Пожалуйста».  
  
— Милый ребенок, — сказала Кэтрин, читая через его плечо.  
  
— Ага, — Стив сложил записке и сунул в карман. — Я…  
  
— Босс, ты выглядишь так, будто винишь себя, — тихо перебила Коно. — Ты же знаешь, что все сделал правильно?  
  
Стив посмотреть в тарелку.  
  
— Он этого не хотел.  
  
— Ну, это же Дэнни. Думаю, он просто не хотел, чтобы ты видел его таким… — начала она, и Стив замотал головой, но не мог заставить себя объяснить.  
  
— Дэнни не рассказывал ему, — снова ответила за него Кэтрин. Стив благодарно прижался коленом к ее ноге. — Стив узнал сам. Точнее, мы узнали. Около двух лет тому назад.  
  
Над столом повисла тишина. Стив собрался с духом и встретил изумленные взгляды команды.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что… когда… это был в первый раз?.. Ох, — закончила Коно, как будто ей все вдруг стало понятно.  
  
— Поэтому я наделал столько ошибок, — Стив почувствовал, как его скручивает изнутри. — С Грейс и…. В общем, он этого не хотел. Не хотел нашей связи. То, что я сделал…  
  
— Помогло, — оборвал его Чин и хлопнул по плечу. — Ты сделал то, что было необходимо. Это же Дэнни. Вполне естественно, что ты отреагировал эмоционально и не до конца отдавал себе отчет…  
  
— К тому же вы подходили друг другу, — добавила Кэтрин, — а значит, ты уже был немного с ним связан, пусть неосознанно, и чувствовал его боль. Это кого угодно сбило бы с толку.  
  
— Уверена, что Дэнни тебя не винит, — сказала Коно. — Ты вытащил его из транса. Может, он просто… чувствует себя уязвимым.  
  
Стив знал, что они пытаются помочь, но совершенно не хотел продолжать их слушать, потому что ничего из сказанного ими не ощущалось правдой. Они не видели, как пристально, будто с недоверием, Дэнни наблюдал за ним, когда Стив приближался к Грейс, и как избегал встречи взглядами. Дэнни сказал, что Стив не виноват, но тогда, в комнате, Стив понимал, что делает, а Дэнни — нет, его тактильное восприятие было усилено до предела, так что это не в счет, как бы Стив не хотел верить в обратное.  
  
Он встал, бросив на стол несколько купюр.  
  
— Я пойду…  
  
Под насмешливо дразнящий голос Дэнни в своей голове, который, возможно, он уже никогда не услышит вживую, Стив стянул с себя рубашку и сбросил ботинки.  
  
— Стив, — ласково позвала Кэтрин, но Чин и Коно молчали, и что-то вроде жалости читалось на их лицах.  
  
Он тряхнул головой, отдал Кэтрин бумажник и телефон и быстрым шагом направился к океану.  
  
Ему нужно было двигаться.  
  
Ему нужно было перестать думать.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Стив наконец вышел из воды, в его мышцах и легких стояло приятное жжение, штаны промокли, а на берегу ждала только Кэт, за что он почувствовал трогательную признательность. Он взял протянутую ему бутылку воды (с логотипом в форме лица Камеконы), выпил примерно половину, а остальное вылил себе на голову.  
  
— Чина и Коно вызвали к Дэннингу для объяснений, — сказала Кэт.  
  
— Что? Я должен…  
  
— Нет, не должен, — Кэт скрестила руки на груди и пригвоздила его взглядом. — Они справятся, у тебя сейчас полно других забот. К тому же тебе нужно побриться. И в душ.  
  
— Ну спасибо, — фыркнул Стив и крепко зажмурился, чтобы сбросить капли с ресниц.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — ухмыльнулась Кэт. — К тебе или ко мне?  
  
Стив попробовал представить, как вернется домой, и перед глазами возник Дэнни, кричавший от боли. Наверное, если сейчас он пройдет мимо бывшего кабинета отца, ему будут мерещиться кровь и ошметки мозгов на стене.  
  
— К тебе.  
  
Он никогда не задерживался в душе надолго (разве что ради секса), обычно ограничивался тремя минутами. От выработанных на флоте привычек было трудно отказаться, даже когда появлялась возможность. Но, ступив под напор горячей воды в душевой Кэт, Стив обнаружил, что не может заставить себя из-под него выйти; стоял там до тех пор, пока кожа на кончиках пальцев не сморщилась, и даже тогда сдвинулся с места лишь потому, что Кэтрин вошла и спросила: «Ты пытаешься утопиться?» — осторожным голосом, намекавшим, что она шутит только наполовину.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Стив, выключая воду, и на выходе завернулся в протянутое ею полотенце. — Спасибо.  
  
Они оба посмотрели на его отражение в зеркале. Кэт была права: ему пора побриться. Стив выглядел уставшим и бледным. Он хотел лечь и заснуть лет на сто, но не хотел кошмаров, которые обязательно принесет с собой сон.  
  
— Помочь? — спросила Кэт, скользя взглядом по линии его челюсти.  
  
Стив кивнул.  
  
Он присел на край ванной, пока она намыливала ему лицо. Скольжение лезвия бритвы, уверенные движения Кэт и ее острая сосредоточенность странным образом успокаивали. Уже заканчивая, она произнесла:  
  
— Рэйчел звонила.  
  
По позвоночнику Стива поползла тревога.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Хотела поговорить с тобой. Я сказала, что ты перезвонишь, — Кэтрин критично осмотрела свою работу, затем кивнула. — Смывай пену.  
  
Стив ополоснул лицо и снова повернулся, но прежде, чем успел хоть что-нибудь сказать, Кэт принялась втирать в его кожу крем и добавила между прочим:  
  
— Она не показалась мне расстроенной.  
  
Рэйчел взяла трубку после первого звонка, будто ждала у телефона.  
  
— Коммандер, — поздоровалась она. Стив услышал на фоне голос ребенка — должно быть, Чарли. — Мне нужно кое-что вам сказать, и я прошу выслушать меня до конца, не прерывая. Договорились?  
  
Стив покосился на Кэтрин, что-то набиравшую на своем телефоне и отважно притворявшуюся, что не подслушивает. Интересно, сколько еще людей сегодня на него ополчится? Вслух он сказал:  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Рэйчел фыркнула, но когда продолжила, ее голос звучал дружелюбнее:  
  
— Во-первых, я должна сказать спасибо. Никогда себя не прощу за то, что пропустила звонок Грейс, но все могло обернуться гораздо хуже. И только благодаря вам не обернулось. Так что спасибо.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Это не все, — перебила она. — Я увиделась с дочерью, мы поговорили, и она ясно дала мне понять, что Дэнни ведет себя как идиот. Вынуждена с ней согласиться. Знаю, что у вас нет причин мне доверять, и что я вам даже не нравлюсь…  
  
— Рэйчел…  
  
— Помолчите, я это знаю. Вы слишком верный друг, чтобы хорошо обо мне думать после… Ну, после всего. К тому же я видела, как вы на него смотрите. Когда-то это вызывало у меня ревность.  
  
Она горько усмехнулась в трубку, и Стив вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно. Он непроизвольно потянулся к Кэтрин. Та подняла обеспокоенный взгляд, поймала его руку и сжала.  
  
— Но это в прошлом. Важно то, — Рэйчел сделала паузу, глубоко вздохнула. — Важно то, что если сейчас вы позволите недопониманию разрушить ваши с Дэнни отношения, то оба будете жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. Коммандер… Стив, ты должен с ним поговорить. Должен, потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, это станет твоей самой большой ошибкой.  
  
Стив ждал, но Рэйчел больше ничего не добавляла, и он понял, что та закончила, поэтому сказал:  
  
— Спасибо, — и, — сожалею, что так вышло.  
  
— Передо мной тебе не за что извиняться. Ты сделал все возможное для моей дочери, а главное — вернул ей отца. Я никогда этого не забуду.  
  
Она повесила трубку до того, как Стив нашелся с ответом.  
  
— Н-да, — сказала Кэт. — Идем.  
  
— Куда?..  
  
— Не строй из себя дурачка, Стив, — она схватила со стола ключи и, пользуясь тем, что Стив все еще держал ее руку, подняла его на ноги. — Идем.  
  
Новый дом Дэнни — небольшое бунгало с верандой — был куда приличнее той задрипанной квартиры, которую он раньше арендовал. Стив просидел снаружи целых пятнадцать минут, глядя на дверь через лобовое стекло, и пытался отмереть. Он же «морской котик», какого черта?  
  
— Давай, — Кэт подтолкнула его локтем. — Чего ты боишься?  
  
Стив не ответил вслух: «Всего», но Кэт все равно грустно улыбнулась, потом наклонилась к нему и нежно поцеловала в губы.  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь счастья, — сказала она. Слова прозвучали как прощание, потому что им и являлись.  
  
— Кэт.  
  
— Я знаю. Иди.  
  
Казалось, что целая вечность вместилась в доли секунды, которые Стив шел до двери, чтобы постучать и ждать, когда его впустят или выставят. Кэт не уезжала, и, возможно, только это помешало ему просто развернуться и убежать.  
  
Дверь открылась.  
  
Дэнни смотрел на него безучастно. Его взгляд метнулся Стиву за спину от внезапного шума двигателя — Кэт выезжала со двора. Стив сначала подумал, что ошибся: он не сможет, не вынесет, если Дэнни захлопнет перед ним дверь. Он открыл рот без малейшего представления, что сказать, кроме «пожалуйста» и «мне очень жаль», но положение спасла Грейс.  
  
— Привет!  
  
Она проскочила мимо Дэнни и обняла Стива так крепко, что у него перехватило дыхание. Он не знал, куда деть руки, чувствовал, что Дэнни за ним наблюдает, но потом Грейс отпустила, потянула его внутрь. Дэнни открыл дверь шире, делая шаг в сторону.  
  
— Я так рада тебя видеть, — Грейс улыбнулась Стиву через плечо, ведя его в гостиную, и когда они пришли — подтолкнула к дивану. Он сел, а она встала напротив, расправив плечи и сложив руки за спиной, будто собиралась толкнуть речь.  
  
Оказалось, что действительно собиралась.  
  
— Спасибо за то, что пришел, когда я позвонила, — заговорила она тоном, излишне серьезным для ее возраста, — за то, что помог папе, и за то, что нашел маму, чтобы мне было не так страшно проснуться в изоляторе. Спасибо, что пришел сейчас, хотя Дэнно и повел себя жестоко.  
  
Дэнни в дверях тихо фыркнул, и за это Грейс стрельнула в него строгим взглядом, а потом добавила:  
  
— И спасибо, что всегда остаешься моим дядей Стивом.  
  
Стив ощущал себя неуютно близко к тому, чтобы прослезиться. Пришлось несколько раз зажмуриться, чтобы перед глазами все не смазалось до размытых цветных очертаний.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — сказал он хрипло.  
  
Грейс легонько кивнула и сделала несколько шагов навстречу, остановившись рядом с коленями Стива.  
  
— Мама попросила обязательно сказать, что тебе можно меня обнимать, если хочешь, и если я тоже хочу. А я хочу.  
  
Она раскинула руки.  
  
Стив обнял ее, прижимая к себе очень-очень бережно, потому что она была сокровищем, и мама в детстве учила его обращаться с сокровищами осторожно. Он чувствовал плечом ее улыбку.  
  
— Спасибо, милая, — сказал он ей в волосы.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — прощебетала Грейс, отстраняясь. — Дэнно, я пойду в свою комнату.  
  
— Иди, обезьянка, — отозвался Дэнни, и вскоре в гостиной остались только он и Стив.  
  
Никто не произносил ни слова, пока дверь за Грейс не закрылась.  
  
— У меня лучшая в мире дочь, — медленно сказал Дэнни, проходя внутрь, и занял место на диване слева от Стива. Его глаза казались невероятно яркими. — Конечно, каждый родитель так считает, но они все ошибаются.  
  
Стив невнятно промычал, не зная, что говорить и куда смотреть. Примерно так же он чувствовал себя однажды в детстве, когда семилетняя Мэри случайно столкнула его со скалы: растерянно, дезориентированно, как будто из легких ударом выбило воздух. А еще — невероятно везучим.  
  
— Звонил Чин, — снова заговорил Дэнни. — Иногда он, э-э-э, немного пугает. Так вежливо сообщает о том, что повесит тебя на твоих же кишках. Он считает, что нам нужно поговорить. Еще он сказал, что… Ты правда все знал? Вы с Кэт, про меня. До того, как…  
  
— Из-за таблеток, — тихо пояснил Стив.  
  
— Ясно. Почему-то я не удивлен, — Дэнни потер подбородок. — И все это время ты…  
  
Он не закончил мысль.  
  
Стив воспользовался паузой, чтобы внимательнее на него посмотреть. Дэнни побрился, помылся и зачесал волосы, как обычно, но все еще выглядел бледным. Его руки, сложенные в замок между коленями, немного тряслись. Взгляд Стива плавно поднялся и невольно задержался на его шее. Дэнни коснулся синяков, как будто почувствовал, и у Стива во рту пересохло от желания и вины.  
  
— Слушай, — сказал Дэнни, и Стив заставил себя сосредоточиться. — Вся эта хе… эта тема с направляющими, — он мельком взглянул на дверь в комнату Грейс, — на самом деле всего лишь химия. Ты не просил о таких последствиях, просто оказывал помощь, и я благодарен, правда, но…  
  
— Ты этого не хочешь.  
  
— Да.  
  
Стив поежился, опустил взгляд на свои ноги, все еще не высохшие и местами покрытые песчаной коркой. У Кэт не было для него сменной одежды. Теперь весь пол будет в песке.  
  
Дэнни тихо выругался.  
  
— Это не… Боже, надо было начать с другого. Я не знаю, сколько ты помнишь с того момента, когда связь начала… ну, ты понял.  
  
Он немного покраснел и взмахнул рукой, как будто это должно было заполнить пробелы.  
  
— Ты говорил, что увеличил дозу, — подсказал Стив. — Из-за меня. Я помню.  
  
Дэнни открыл рот, потом закрыл и наконец посмотрел на Стива прямо.  
  
— Это что за лицо? — медленно спросил он.  
  
Стив пожал плечами. Его руки со всей силы стиснулись в кулаки, чтобы чувствовать, как ногти впиваются в ладони, но Стив расслабил их, как только заметил, что Дэнни смотрит. Он не знал, какое у него сейчас лицо, — никто не умел читать его лучше Дэнни. Стив никогда не думал, что будет ненавидеть эту способность.  
  
— Охренеть, — внезапно произнес Дэнни, глядя на Стива огромными глазами. — Ну ты и дурак.  
  
— Не понял?  
  
— Ты дурак! — громче повторил Дэнни, — Я знаю этот взгляд, Макгарретт, он так и кричит: «Я буду страдать за свое благородство». Ты правда не понимаешь? До тебя вообще не доходит, что я пытаюсь сказать, да?  
  
— Я понимаю, что ты был не в себе. У меня это не впервые.  
  
Похоже, его слова лишили Дэнни дара речи, и на целые полсекунды Стив ощутил себя победителем, пока не вспомнил, что вообще-то должен был позволить Дэнни на него наорать. Что вообще-то он заслужил.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
Стив не хотел рассказывать, но тем не менее ответил:  
  
— Однажды я уже был связан со стражем. Мой друг, Фрэдди Харт. Он был… Мы вместе проходили подготовку, вместе служили. У него было усиленное зрение, — поэтому его готовили, как снайпера, но это засекречено. — Я… Он умер. Прямо перед тем, как умер мой отец.  
  
Закрыв глаза, Стив мысленно вернулся в машину и снова видел в зеркале заднего вида, как Фрэдди отстреливался от врагов до тех пор, пока больше не смог. Даже спустя все эти годы боль от того, что Стив бросил его там, не притупилась и каждый раз ударяла в грудь.  
  
У Дэнни вырвался тихий болезненный стон, и Стив поднял свои ментальные щиты с такой скоростью, что голова закружилась. Он снова забыл. Дэнни снова заставил его забыть, сделал неосторожным.  
  
— Мы просто дружили, — сказал Стив. — У Фрэдди была жена, они ждали ребенка. Но я его любил, — он посмотрел в большие грустные глаза Дэнни. — Фрэдди знал, но для него это, наверное, не имело значения. Он продолжал со мной общаться, никому не рассказывал, не просил другого направляющего. Мы никогда об этом не говорили, но…  
  
Стив замолк. Большим пальцем он нащупал старый шрам на бедре от шрапнели и надавил. Крошечный кусок металла от самодельной взрывчатки чуть не убил его в двадцать пять, на первой серьезной миссии, разрезав бедренную артерию.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь нашей связи, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю это, но не могу ее разорвать, пока ты не вылечишься. Не проси меня.  
  
— Ого, — с чувством сказал Дэнни, и следующий момент он уже сидел к Стиву вплотную. На короткую секунду Стив подумал, что сейчас Дэнни ему врежет, приготовился принять удар. Но когда Дэнни поднял руки, то вместо того, чтобы ударить, он взял в них лицо Стива, наклонил его голову и поцеловал.  
  
Это был самый злой поцелуй из всех, что были у Стива. Дэнни так сильно прижался к его рту, что за губами можно было почувствовать форму его зубов. Так сильно, что Стив буквально вплющился носом в его щеку. А потом Дэнни отпустил его, и Стив лихорадочно пытался понять, как сюда попал, что происходит, и можно ли ему тоже поцеловать Дэнни, потому что хотелось невыносимо.  
  
— Ты глупейший «морской котик» в мире, — тихо сказал Дэнни, все еще держа его лицо. — Даже смешно, насколько я рад, что ты есть в моей жизни. И не только потому, что ты вытащил меня из транса. Сейчас я объясню очень медленно, чтобы до твоего заторможенного мозга точно дошло.  
  
Стив хлопнул глазами, все еще в оцепенении.  
  
— Мои таблетки перестали работать отчасти из-за того, что я редко виделся с Грейс, но еще и потому, что с тобой я виделся не так часто, как мне бы хотелось. Это сводило меня с ума. Я знал, что ты мне подходишь, с первого дня нашей встречи, с той секунды, как заехал тебе по лицу. И я не собирался ничего предпринимать, потому что это ничего не значит, мне подходит каждый третий случайный прохожий. Хорошо, когда есть выбор. Но потом произошло кое-что безумное: ты начал мне нравиться. Несмотря на то, что у тебя полно заскоков и ты проживаешь каждый день, как в кино, где смерть — это вымышленная концепция.  
  
Он приложил к скулам Стива большие пальцы, поглаживая кругами, и Стив подумал, что может растаять прямо тут, на диване. Дэнни улыбнулся, как будто знал.  
  
— Поэтому, когда я решил, что ты установил со мной связь только из необходимости, потому что ты хороший друг и мой ребенок умолял тебя помочь, я чувствовал себя очень виноватым. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.  
  
— Возможно, догадываюсь, — хрипло сказал Стив и осторожно поднял руки к его талии.  
  
— Да, — Дэнни кивнул, — возможно. Но послушай меня, ладно? Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим направляющим, если ты тоже этого хочешь. Чтобы ты обнимал Грейс, если она тоже этого хочет. И чтобы перестал смотреть на меня так, будто ждешь, что я назову тебя чудовищем и вышвырну из своей жизни. Этого никогда не случится. Ты не сделал мне ничего, о чем я мог бы жалеть.  
  
— Но…  
  
— Никаких «но», Стивен. Каким бы глубоким ни был мой транс, ты до меня достучался. Ты попытался вернуть меня единственным доступным тебе способом, и он сработал. И да, конечно, я возбудился от этого, но я был не против. Честно, поклянусь на чем хочешь. Я думал, что против был ты.  
  
— О, — сказал Стив. — Хорошо. Можешь больше не объяснять.  
  
— Я-то могу, я…  
  
Стив дернул его на себя и закрыл ему рот поцелуем, прямо как мечтал с момента их встречи, потому что теперь было можно. На этот раз поцелуй вышел идеальным. Стиву казалось, будто его изнутри затопило солнечным светом. Губы Дэнни были теплыми, мокрыми, податливыми и почему-то с привкусом апельсинов. С них слетали тихие стоны. Стив подумал, что мог бы — хотел бы — целовать Дэнни вечно, но Дэнни отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и глуповато ему улыбнулся.  
  
— Почему мы так долго тянули?  
  
— Без понятия, — честно ответил Стив.  
  
— Уже можно войти?  
  
На мгновение они замерли, уставившись друг на друга, а потом Дэнни начал смеяться тем заразительным тихим смехом, от которого морщинки веером разошлись по его лицу.  
  
— Да, Грейси, входи, — ответил Стив, качая головой, хотя сам улыбался, как дурак. Грейс выскочила из двери и, вскарабкавшись на диван, протиснулась между ними.  
  
— Наконец-то, — сказала она. — Я думала, вы так и будете вечно ходить грустными. Эй, дядя Стив?  
  
— Что, милая?  
  
— Ты купался в одежде? У тебя штаны мокрые.  
  
Дэнни засмеялся так сильно, что согнулся пополам, но Стив просто прижал к себе его трясущееся тело одной рукой, а другой обнял Грейс, явно не понимавшую, что в этом смешного.  
  
— Кажется, твой папа сломался, — сказал ей Стив.  
  
Грейс пожала плечами.  
  
— Ничего. Ты всегда можешь его починить.  
  
Стив улыбнулся и чмокнул ее в макушку.  
  
— Да, Грейс, я могу.

**Author's Note:**

> Глоссарий:
> 
> Стражи — фактически это мутанты с усиленными чувствами восприятия: зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание, вкус. Не у каждого стража развиты все пять чувств, более того — это редкость. У стражей генетически заложено повышенное чувство ответственности за свою семью, друзей, дом.
> 
> Направляющие — люди, способные предотвратить перегрузку стражей и не дать им потеряться в своих чувствах. В этом фике направляющим в теории может быть кто угодно, если «совпадает» со стражем по параметрам обоюдной симпатии, совместимости характеров и эмпатической связи. Именно поэтому из-за их сложных отношений между Дэнни и Рэйчел Стив не думает, что она — его направляющий, и по той же причине Грейс — хороший направляющий, несмотря на то, что всего лишь ребенок. Она помогает Дэнни сосредоточиться и успокоиться.
> 
> Транс — опасное вегетативное состояние, в которое может впасть страж, если ему не удается вовремя взять под контроль свои сверхчувства.
> 
> Перегрузка — крайне болезненное состояние, вызванное переизбытком раздражителей на сверхчувства. Обычно предшествует трансу.
> 
> Петля отдачи — когда направляющий, пытаясь успокоить стража, не может удержать свои психические барьеры, то начинает чувствовать его боль, от чего страж, в свою очередь, волнуется еще сильнее. Образуется замкнутый круг, в результате которого рано или поздно направляющий теряет сознание, а страж впадет в транс. На силу отдачи непосредственно влияет то, насколько физически близко направляющий и страж находятся друг к другу.
> 
> Супрессанты (подавители) — сомнительный, но весьма эффективный препарат, используемый для притупления чувствительности органов восприятия у стражей. На обычного человека действует как сильное успокоительное. Помогает стражам функционировать как нормальным людям, но не без последствий.
> 
> Центр — правительственная организация, которая следит за стражами и их направляющими, поставляет супрессанты и предоставляет учебные материалы правоохранительным и медицинским учреждениям о том, как обращаться со стражами в случае столкновения с оными.


End file.
